A glimpse at hell
by Floating Vibes
Summary: Over the summer a scheme traumatized our trio of friends, Causing Deena (FemEdd) to drastically alter her image and relationships with those around her. Will she ever open up enough to share her tale of horror with others? Will she and the Ed's ever speak of the events leading up to now? Eventually Matty (gender swapped Marie) helps Deena find a balance between the new and old.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, dear." I breathed out to myself as I looked up at the large brick building before me. Peach creek high school. It was to be my third year attending and most days I would call the establishment of education heavenly, but over the summer I had burned myself out. My mother had always told me 'Eddina, knowledge is power, but remember, we as humans never want to be too powerful." I had always laughed at the words. Power was money, knowledge was superiority. And plus. It was never like she was around anyways, even then what kind of parent keeps their child from studies? I had always thought that I would never tire of filling my mind with new facts and information. But sometimes knowledge is scary. I wont go into the incident specifically- but Ed, Eddy and I had down at the junkyard, up to Eddy's schemes as usual. I constructed a device that could 'time travel' if you will. It of course was unstable and not at all the textbook term of the word. What we saw was terrible. Ed wouldn't leave his basement for a week. He ignored my calls and persistent efforts to talk. It shattered my world that I had terrified my lovable oaf of a friend so much he refused to speak to me.

After the incident, I underwent a bit of a transformation. I had always been a very tomboyish sort of girl, preferring to keep away from such frivolous things as makeup and heels. Of course I valued my image and wanted to keep a certain level of hygiene but now I thought that I should distance myself from the old me. My hair, once long and gleaming (and kept up in a bun for lab safety most of the time) was now cut short and dyed a dark shade of auburn. It was styled in a bit of a faux hawk and added to the soft feminine features I had in the best sort of way. I also began hanging around Nazz a bit more. Mother always told me that I needed more girlfriends. Through her I cultivated through the world of makeup and found the perfect ways to accentuate my large brown bedroom eyes, with a light cat wing in the corners and naturally long eyelashes coated in black. I barely recognized myself most days now. I was beautiful. I was a normal girl who never metaled in things of science and uncertainty. I never knew the horrors of another world. I was terrified of what the children in school would think. I was late for my first day of junior year- something the old me would have found despicable. Hopping from Kevin's car I watched as he threw a cigarette to the ground. He had been a close friend of mind since childhood and it only made sense that I begin hanging around him more now that my image changed. I had to give off the right sort of look- keep appearances up if you will.

Kevin blew past me, after waiting for a few minutes while I stared up at the building. 'See you at two, text me if you need me' he mumbled as he breezed past me. Solitude was nice for a moment until my stomach began to twist from nerves. I tugged slightly at the dark green fit and flare dress I wore. It seemed ridiculously short now, hitting mid thigh. As I timidly took the steps up to the door I also made sure to pull my black cardigan a bit closer around myself. The top of this dress was much lower than what my peers had seen me in before. My black flats were the only thing that held a resemblance to the sensible girl I used to be. Upon opening the door I saw a familiar blonde wearing a black and white baseball raglan with dark wash jeans. I smiled at her as she came up and hooked arms with me.

"Deena! You look so cute! We have, like, first period together! I was starting to wonder if you would even show up today!" She said enthusiastically before guiding me to class. We had gotten schedules and compared earlier that week through email and Nazz was very excited to compare classes. I just smiled and followed her lead, making senseless small talk about who she had already seen and the gossip she had heard about hook ups and parties over the summer. When we walked through the door to our Advanced English 11 class, I froze and looked at Eddy. We hadn't talked much recently and he seemed rather shocked by my new appearance. His face quickly turned hard as he gave me a nod and I decided to follow Nazz to the back of the classroom. Everyone was so sweet, and my new group seemed to really accept my new image but I was having a hard time getting past Eddy's glances at me and the thoughts it brought back about what had happened only a few months earlier.

Authors Note; HI. So this is my first story in this particular part of fanfiction. I hope you like it. I intend on it delving into some darkness and the ideas of another dimension. FemEdd because I like him as a her better, and am considering eventually having a gender flipped Marie as well for a love interest. . Yeah, thanks for reading! Leave reviews (:


	2. Chapter 2

_-Flashback/Memories- _

_I was sitting in the junkyard, piecing metal and wires together. The time machine was supposed to be a cheap scam. Ed was scribbling away making photos of our neighborhood from past years and murmuring about the new alien robot creature feature he had seen on his television last night. I wore Denim shorts and a black t-shirt with a mad scientist lab coat Eddy insisted I wore. My hair was braided down my back and messy strands hung out of the braid that I had tried to hide under my black beanie. The heat was unbearable and I wiped sweat from my brow. After a few short moments I took two wires in my hand. .just as I connected them a spark lit up the yard. A loud crashing noise came from inside of the makeshift room I had made for children to walk into- the size of a closet perhaps Eddy came over yelling something about ruining his scheme again but I held up a hand to silence him._

"Eddy, relax, nothing I cannot fix from the inside, I assure you this will not inconvenience you a bit."

_I had spoken with full confidence- and with an assured stride I opened the door up and beckoned the two boys to follow behind me. There is power in numbers, you see. And if anything HAD fallen out of place I would need their strength and height to replace the work I had destroyed. When we stepped in it was as if the whole world went quiet. Like the sun wasn't shining behind us anymore. The blackness of the room we we're in blocked out all other light their could have been. Suddenly there was a retched whirring. Something of gears shifting and grinding together in an ungodly clash of metals. I tried to back out of the room, but it seemed as if there was no longer a door to walk out of. No wonder, I thought to myself, no wonder the light seemed to be sucked out as soon as we stepped inside. It seemed to be that we had stepped into another dimension! Excitedly I clapped my hands together and then reached out to grab my friends. _

"Aha! What a wondrous scientific discovery!" _I exclaimed, caught up in the moment, "_We'll have to make note of this post haste- of my heavens, do you boys realize what we have stumbled upon?!" _My voice seemed to fall upon deaf ears as I felt the boys clinging to my side. Something wasn't right here. Normally they would be just as excited as I. Finally an image began to fall into place. It was no longer dark, but a twisted composite of a foreign landscape. The trees were barren and twisted, the limbs resembling arms and then fingers twisted to the sky. The sky, it was disturbing. A morbid pinkish red that resembled burnt flesh filled my vision. boils and wild white wisps whirring around the landscape of the sky. What would have been the sun in our world looked more like an evil red eye glowing in the horizon. I heard briefly Ed cry out that this was something similar if not worse to one of his creature features._

_As we continued to explore the lands I noted that the ground was like little pins and shards of glass, shinning red because of the eye in the sky. Thankfully I had my boots on today, to protect my feet We explored a bit, cautiously. Buildings and man made structures were sleek and black, shinning magnificently and letting off a menacing feeling. The life we saw was that of putrid flesh and hostile noises. The last thing I saw slightly resembled a human- but only in shape. I could see no features, only a black color that again seemed to suck all of the light. There were cracks in its outline that glowed a yellowish orange, that in my mind was reminiscent of lava. I could feel evil roll off of him, and when he opened what I assume must have been his mouth a terrible odor hit me like a wave, and flys flew from his maw. this is when I finally blacked out- from the smell, and woke up laying along in the closet back in Peach Creek junk yard. Ed and Eddy however, were not beside me. I panicked and shut walked in and out hoping to be transported back to find them. . No such luck. Eventually I began to sob, cursing whatever god existed for letting such a thing happen. How could he let fragile humans see what they had? I sat there for hours. Through to the morning at least waiting. Eventually Ed showed up his face contorted in pain and a long cut running along his neck. I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around him. We both allowed the other to sob on their shoulder for awhile before I asked him what had happened. He refused to say much more than he had run into what he described to be a pig goat hybrid with pointed horns and a terrible shout. He said he couldn't remember getting injured- just that his world had gone black and he was back home. _

_It clicked in my head finally- Eddy would have to pass out to come back to us. Fall asleep, get knocked out, anything to lose consciousness for a moment. We waited but not much longer- as I needed to attend to Ed's wounds. It was another day until we saw Eddy again. He was the shell of the boy I had known before. When he came back to our reality he stared through us. From that point on I distanced myself. I told Nazz that we had gotten into a tiff and that I was tired of being one of the boys. She graciously accepted me as did her friends. I moved on, forcing myself to forget but from what I heard around Ed and Eddy seemed to dwell. They didn't let anyone know what had happened. . just that SOMETHING had happened. It was disturbing. Most nights spent alone I would cry and let my mind flash back to a white hot fire in the other world, my stomach turning and chest tightening until I would sieze up into a panic attack. I started staying at Kevin and Nazz's so this wouldn't have to happen as often- I could keep my composure around others and pretend. _

**-Present time-**

My facade was breaking as I stared at Eddy across the room. His eyes were bottomless. Different from what I remembered. I noted that he was dressed differently, Wearing mostly dark colors. A nice button up black shirt and a pair of darker wash jeans. I heard around that he locked himself away most days. It terrified me. I felt a familiar tightening in my chest and excused myself to the restroom. Not two minutes followed before Eddy followed me out. I wouldn't have noticed him had it not been for a heavy breath out, as I was busy having tears flow from my eyes and letting my body quake in upset. I felt him go to grab my shoulder and shake me a bit, growling something about how I had abandoned him and would pay for what had happened. A few moments after that a shout I recognized coming from down the hall, yelling his name. I looked up and was shocked at who seemed to be coming to my aid.


End file.
